


漢克覺得自己是個徹頭徹尾的

by yocoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocoy/pseuds/yocoy
Summary: 二話不說就開車，NC17，愉悅的pwp。繼續放一發肉文串串燒，想到才更，沒個準。ch1.漢克x康納，遠距離性愛，高科技的同步飛機杯玩具。(一發完)(有配圖)Chapter 2: 漢克生日快樂!就是個康納把自己送給漢克的爛俗肉文。漢克x康納，注意:康納下體女陰!!





	1. 漢克x康納，遠距離性愛，高科技的同步飛機杯玩具

另附 ヘム大美麗的配圖 

「你要繼續出差？」經過幾次經驗，漢克已經很熟練使用電視機上的攝影機。他坐在沙發上，很隨意地一邊剪腳趾甲一邊說。

漢克已經3分鐘20秒38沒有看鏡頭了，腳趾甲那麼好看嗎。康納有點不開心。  
「嗯，沒辦法這個法案很重要，一定要讓德州支持我們，所以還有幾場電視談話新聞節目要去上。」

漢克也看了昨天的節目，他的康納頂著一對小狗眼舌戰群雄，好幾個保守派議員都心服口服，熱誠地和康納握手。收視率勝過了當紅肥皂劇，民意調查穩定上升，效果非常好。漢克很替他替仿生人替Jericho高興，但是...「為什麼非得派你去啊？」

「沒辦法因為我之前的機體犧牲自己救了那個小女孩，大部分人類不清楚仿生人革命但是對那個人質事件印象很深刻，對我印象很好。」康納也是垂下了不存在的小狗耳朵，嘆氣。

「所以你短期都不回來了？」3天之後又3天，延期之後又延期，漢克已經沒脾氣了。

「我好想你喔！」康納大臉逼近鏡頭，「快快那個包裹你收到了嗎？拿出來看看。」

漢克站起離開鏡頭，來來去去的同時使用暴力和剪刀才拆開過度包裝。「什麼玩意兒啊？」

「你看你看!」康納整張臉佔滿螢幕。

「額...飛機杯？」漢克搔頭，自從有了康納，他很久沒碰過這玩意兒了。

康納臉頰藍藍的有點害羞，「不是普通的飛機杯喔，是跟我的身體已經設定同步的，跟我體內同樣的模組。」

「欸...意思是我以前操的就這玩意兒？」漢克拿在手裡翻來覆去。

康納退到鏡頭的正常對焦距離，坐在旅館床邊，點點頭，「你手上那個有2種模式，可以選擇同步連線我的口腔或直腸，來做嘛我好想你喔。」康納那個併膝攏手的乖寶寶坐姿，嘴裡卻說著色情的話，漢克褲子裡的老二很配合地跳了一下。

看著康納濕漉漉的小狗眼，漢克真沒辦法拒絕他，何況兩人分開日久，漢克也很久沒發洩了。但是天知道被康納濕漉漉的小狗眼盯著自慰，這這這實在是......漢克閉上眼睛，自暴自棄扯下褲子，把飛機杯對準自己的龜頭。

啊，剛插進去就知道了，確實是康納的嘴。雖然沒有本人的靈活的舌頭，但是飛機杯隆起凹陷的位置大小，管道深處微微出氣刺激著馬眼，漢克很快就沉浸在以前康納給他口交的回憶裡，把陰莖繼續往前推。

頂住了口腔底，龜頭開始進入咽喉的觸感也一模一樣，通常這個時候康納會故意做出吞嚥的動作，像是在提醒漢克不要再深入，卻反而刺激龜頭的敏感部位，然後輕微不適的呻吟。那個半推半就的姿態實在...啊…對，就是這樣子。

漢克睜開眼睛，看見螢幕裡的康納跪在地板上，像平常給他口交的那樣。但是往常跟真人做時，漢克的老二會擋住康納，只能看見他眼睛半閉半夢半醒，看不到他被撐開成老二形狀的嘴唇，還有他抬起下頷頸部的優美線條。

漢克期待中的呻吟以家庭環繞音響的杜比8聲道響起，漢克的老二立刻脹大了一點。

螢幕裡的康納也跟著發出不適的呻吟，稍稍退後一些，在康納的頭再度往前的時候，漢克感覺到手裡的飛機杯也同方向移動把他的老二吞得更深了。

漢克眼睜睜看著螢幕裡康納細長優美的頸脖，被自己老二的推進擴張開來，撐大成陰莖的形狀。眼睜睜看著康納被撐開了顯得薄透青白的咽喉肌膚，在每下模擬呼吸時，更緊貼分明得勾勒出他的陰莖的輪廓。

我操我操我操，遠距離電愛也這麼刺激的嘛！漢克故意往左斜，看著螢幕裡康納的脖子應聲被他戳出一個突起，「我操，操這個飛機杯真的就是操你！？」

康納按漢克喜歡的那樣，嘴唇含住根部吸氣，滿意地聽到漢克呼吸加速，才吐出漢克的陰莖仰角看著鏡頭裡的他，「怎樣？喜歡嗎？」

漢克感到手裡的飛機杯跟隨康納的動作停止功能，鬆開原本密合的內部組織，疲軟地掛在他硬得生疼的陽具上。「我操，你們仿生人花樣真是多…」

康納有點得意又有點害羞，他的嘴唇仍然因為剛才的行為輕微腫起而濕潤。

「你剛才說這玩意兒也可以連到你的屁眼？」漢克忍不住也舔舔自己的唇。

「正確，」康納面對著鏡頭，把自己從地板撐起到床上。「想怎麼做？」

「就這樣，」漢克握住飛機杯，開始套弄自己的老二。

「慢...啊...」康納上衣還穿著筆挺的cyberlife制服，下半身穿著牛仔褲一陣亂扭，「先讓我...把褲子...」

漢克慢條斯理套弄自己的老二，如果本人上場，他應該肩膀扛著康納的腿，還要費力運動中年人的腰。現在輕鬆得多，只需要動飛機杯，他一下下撞得特別狠，飛機杯裡的潤滑液一下下被擠出杯口，滴落地板。

換在康納那裡，就是比平時本人被操更強了幾倍的力度。「漢...漢克...啊...」他本來端正坐著被一下下頂得往後倒，他用雙手在背後支撐自己，膝蓋越張越開，牛仔褲股間繃緊，隨著漢克手上飛機杯的動作，一下下濺染深色的水痕。「褲子裡全是...嗯...」

「搞得這麼濕，」牛仔褲的水印進一步擴大，漢克假惺惺地問他，「你等下不是還有新聞專題嗎？搞的這麼濕怎麼辦？嗯？」

康納隨著漢克手上飛機杯的動作搖晃，「褲子...弄濕了就...嗯...」髮絲散亂了些，領帶飄動，額角的汗珠滴下，他半瞇著眼，性感又誘惑地說，「就...換褲子？」

「噗嗤--」漢克笑罵，「fucking android! 現在是說這個嗎！」

康納歪頭，不甚明白，倒是趁機打開牛仔褲拉鍊，他的仿生陰莖彈了出來，少量潤滑液從拉鍊間流出。

「你想自慰嗎？」漢克問他，「你可以握住自己的老二。」

康納搖搖頭，「我只想要你操我。」他順利脫下牛仔褲，大量潤滑液把他的大腿股間小腹妝點得晶瑩閃亮，後穴同步飛機杯的狀態中空，微微蠕動，按摩不在這裡的人類的陽具。他把腿更張大，讓漢克把他空虛的性器官看得更清楚，一然後字字重複，「我.只.想.要.你.操.我。」

「fucking android! ！」漢克咬牙，現在倒又成了情聖了。他捏著飛機杯重拾抽插的節奏。

一邊新奇地看著螢幕裡放大的仿生肛門。漢克曾經幫康納舔過一次，但沒興趣，漢克沒興趣，康納就沒興趣。所以他很少這麼仔細放大看自己常常操的地方。  
那其實...不是肛門，半點也不仿生，那根本就是色情漫畫裡所謂粉紅色蓓蕾的實體化。漢克已經不知道操過康納多少次了，每次都跟新的一樣。(或許真的是新的。)漢克並不在乎，雖然那偶爾讓他有些焦躁。

 

 

螢幕裡康納把自己跟飛機杯完美同步，不只有後穴跟漢克的老二無縫接軌，康納大腿.臀部的震動顫抖.領帶的飄動.低低的呻吟聲都跟漢克老二抽插飛機杯的頻率一致。

感覺...很奇妙，16K電視上的康納過份清晰，被環繞音響強化的呻吟很悅耳，很淫靡，卻不像康納。漢克覺得老二留在了飛機杯裡，自己彷彿再把手伸長一點就能碰到康納。

好奇妙的...錯覺。漢克忽然不想這麼早結束，他想讓這奇妙的，康納就在他身邊的錯覺再持久一些。他換手拿飛機杯，螢幕裡的康納也配合移動角度，露出桃紅的LED，照亮了他的臉蛋，依然那麼甜蜜，那麼溫順，汗水從他的睫毛滴落，碎成性慾的結晶。

「漢...漢克...嗯....」康納在甜甜的喊他的名字。

咦？這是？飛機杯上有兩個按鈕，一個已經開啟，漢克忍不住也開啟另一個。

康納的聲音忽然變得破碎，他張大了嘴，卻只能發出「啊...哈...」被堵住口腔不成語言的喘息。

咦？！「康納你怎---」被強迫大張的唇型雖然很奇怪，漢克卻覺得康納笑了。康納上身後仰，露出脆弱的咽喉，那裡被擴張了，脹成陽具的形狀。

漢克忽然反應過來，飛機杯並不只能跟一個性交腔同步，他現在正同時插入康納的上下兩個口。

「唔嗚...呃嗚...」呻吟聲帶著幾分痛苦，仿生人雖然不需要氧氣，但是漢克的陽具強烈地主張著自己的存在，貪婪地擴展自己佔有康納的空間，同時被侵犯上下也是他沒有經歷過的。雙重的壓迫感讓他忍不住求饒。「啊昂...嗚...」

漢克看得出來康納隱隱哭了出來，但是他還不想放過他。如果康納在他身邊，他會掐住他的腰，啃他的乳頭，逼出仿生人更多更悅耳的破碎的聲響。

但是他不在。

於是漢克加速了手上的套弄，追求自己的悅樂，以康納承受的兩倍的壓迫作為代價，飛機杯回饋給他兩倍的刺激，每個細胞都感受到兩倍的爽快。

然後他命令，「捏你自己的乳頭。」

康納隱隱的哭聲越來越明顯，上下同時承受不存在的陽具猛烈的撞擊，使他每次被抽插都扭曲成另一個凋落的姿態。用兩手支撐半跪，已經很勉強，但是他聽見漢克的命令，還是掙扎著舉起左手，用食中二指隔著襯衫掐自己的乳頭，直到勃起的乳頭透過襯衫也清晰可見。

「嗚...咕...嗚啊...」康納不知道自己在喊什麼，他以為他喊著他的人類的名字。  
RK800的感知組件已經被操弄得痛苦快感都混淆不清，上下兩個性交腔收縮著，糾纏著，忠實地取悅不存在的人類，無休無止地榨取仿生人體更多的運算養分。康納知道這樣可能有損機體，可是他仍然一邊放任不知是痛苦或愉悅的什麼淹沒他的意識，一邊把全部的藍血都輸送給承受著抽插的性交腔。因為那是漢克呀，是對他最好的，他最喜歡最喜歡的漢克呀。他會給他兩倍的悅樂，他會給他世界上全部的悅樂。

康納扭動著，無論如何也拒絕躺倒在床上，右手組件不停顯示警告，他仍然堅持一手支撐自己一手擰自己乳頭的姿勢，因為這樣才可以在鏡頭前展示更多，展示自己的快樂，自己的痛苦，自己的性慾，他始終看著鏡頭的方向，漢克的方向。

漢克也回望著他，著迷地看著他的仿生人，被他手上輕微的一個動作就佔有著上下裡外全部的欲望。

很快漢克就射精了。

 

 

仿生人像是被抽了骨頭軟倒在床上，cyberlife制服的襯衫和外套裡外汗水濕透，那是RK800機體盡全力降溫的結果。LED黯淡呈現灰色，運算資源不足，模擬呼吸停止了。

「康納!康納!你沒事嗎？」

康納眨眨眼，汗水從睫毛滴落，因為抽插太過劇烈，喉嚨輕微受損說不出話。但他還是擠出一個笑臉，朝鏡頭伸長手臂，假裝這樣就能讓漢克抱抱他，親親他。

 

漢克覺得自己是個徹頭徹尾的渾球。

看著康納朝他伸出手的瞬間他明白了，他射精不是因為兩倍的刺激或快感，不是因為交雜快樂與痛苦的呻吟，而是因為動動手指就能主宰對方肉體內外全部的權力。  
體悟到康納是如此美麗如此奉獻，把這個權力交到自己手中的那一瞬間，漢克就全心全意地射精了。

***  
***  


那天稍晚當他再度打開電視，等播完國會新聞股市消息，看著康納儀容端正西裝筆挺，看著他無懈可擊的笑臉，聽著他沙啞的聲音，依然風靡觀眾掌聲如雷。

漢克站在電視機前，光著屁股，螢幕上淌著白色的精液，因為鏡頭切換交互出現在康納精緻的五官和Michael Brinkley(遊戲裡那個男主播)的醜臉上。

漢克覺得自己是個徹頭徹尾的渾球。

 

 

 

END?


	2. 漢克生日快樂!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是個康納把自己送給漢克的爛俗肉文。漢克x康納，注意:康納下體女陰!!
> 
> 2039年9月6日，漢克．安德森54歲生日快樂!

仿生人和平革命成功的命運之夜過後半年，底特律市警局忙得人仰馬翻，幾年不認真幹活的漢克彷彿要把之前的份補起來一樣，帶著仿生人搭檔日夜操勞。

好不容易jericho和美國聯邦政府合cyberlife三方逐步形成共識，jericho底特律聯合市政府逐漸上了軌道，市警察局也穩定下來，回復了每月一次慶生會的傳統。仿生人的生日定義在出廠或覺醒或自訂等選項尚無定論，想要慶祝的也就一起來熱鬧一下。

8月慶祝福勒生日的時候，漢克帶頭扔了他滿臉的鮮奶油。

9月壽星多，除了漢克還有本跟克里斯。

福勒報仇，跟蓋文攜手火併壽星漢克，3人鬧得衣服褲子全毀，沒有人要靠近他們三步以內。

清潔仿生人板著臉給3個狼狽的男性人類遞毛巾紙巾。  
蓋文罵罵咧咧去廁所洗頭，福勒大光頭一抹完事。  


最慘的就是長髮蓄鬚的漢克。

褲子吸飽了啤酒很沉，堪堪卡住微凸的肚子，隨時要往下掉。I LOVE DPD的T恤又是可樂又是是雞尾酒五顏六色。頭上臉上根本分不出來是體毛還是鮮奶油。

康納靠過去幫忙清理。

人類瘋狂打鬧的時候，他跟其他仿生人都有點不知所措地站在一邊，他們第二次見到福勒放下分局長的身段，還不太習慣。旁邊拉炮聲[砰─!!!]的響起的時候、蓋文舉起椅子來擋的時候，康納都紅了LED圈差點衝過去撲住漢克，還是本攔住他: 隨便他們鬧啦，漢克已經好幾年沒有參加他自己的慶生會了，真訝異他今年居然肯來。

康納歪著頭不明白。本小聲解釋: 因為柯爾也是9月生的，以前漢克會帶著兒子一起來慶生會。

喔...於是康納靜靜看著3個人類打鬧，  
他們的交感神經興奮，引起呼吸加速，心跳加快加強，血壓升高，但特殊腎上腺素濃度並沒有增加，整體評估壓力值甚至只有30。戰鬥情境的心跳呼吸，公園散步的壓力值，矛盾的觀測讓康納不知所措，但又覺得十分有趣。

他用濕巾擦拭漢克眼眉的各種黏稠物質，漢克終於能好好睜開眼了，眨眨眼開心得捧住康納的臉頰大大的「姆哇！」一口親下去。「哈哈哈蓋文跑了嗎？狗娘養的再來啊!!」

康納第一次在警局裡還當著眾人被親，臉頰一陣藍。

但其實沒有人注意他們，大家都醉了，三三兩兩散場。只留下臉色不善的清潔仿生人和偷笑的值班人員。

 

 

 

漢克喝醉了，依靠在康納的肩膀上唱著他媽都認不出來的爵士，歪歪扭扭地走向停車場。

晚風很涼爽，漢克那殺豬般的歌聲也慢慢從死亡金屬樂變成有點像爵士樂。

站在老爺車前，康納決定把無法預期的漢克扔在後座，自己開車。他拉開後門，卻被人高馬大的人類抱住一起跌進後座。

「漢克?」

逆著月光漢克輕撫康納的臉頰，伸長了左手往椅背置物袋摸索。

沒有，額，再掏看看，還是沒有。

漢克半醉的腦袋還在思考下一步，貼心的康納已經幫他把東西拿出來了，是一支玩具左輪手槍。

「這是?」

漢克開口，但是偏頭不肯看他:「給你的。我...我忘記了，但是習慣了，就是自己慶生會的時候順便給cole買個禮物...哎你都這麼大了！」

漢克著惱地又要拿回來，康納笑了，認真收好:「謝謝你我會珍惜的。」

「扔了扔了你都這麼大了還要玩具槍幹嘛。」漢克還在惱，康納壓住他。

「我也有禮物給你。」

「說了不用了你們仿生人又賺不了幾個錢。」

「不花錢。jericho跟cyberlife還在談判但也要自闢財源，所以開發了cyberlife沒有的性愛組件，我報名試用。」

「你不是有老二跟屁眼了？會旋轉的屁眼我們也測試過。爛。」漢克皺起臉。

「之前那個叫測試不算禮物。這個在開發設計的時候就以你為目標客戶，才能算是禮物。」

「什麼好東西?」

康納脫下褲子，原本的男性外生殖器消失，改成完整的女性外生殖器。「我想你其實本來是異性戀所以...」

漢克只看了一眼就捂起臉:「康納我們討論過了，你就保持原來男孩子的樣子，我覺得挺好的。反正你們不管屁眼還是陰道也不拉屎也不生孩子，就是性交用的沒差。」

「可是你只看了一眼就勃起了。」

 

漢克大聲吞嚥口水，一手努力捂臉一手拍掉褲子拉鍊上康納的手指。「所以我說...」

「那麼我真的就歸還jericho了？明天早上就去。真的?你確定?」 康納拉住漢克的手，誘導他來摸自己全新的器官。

漢克的喉結上下移動，他從指縫偷看:「所以....就...呃，好吧那就今天晚上...」

康納本來還想取笑兩句，但是漢克的手指已經剝開了陰唇開始撫摸內側。

康納的新器官是諾斯主導開發，她誇口必定打敗卡姆斯基那群母胎處男的nerd，從豐富的實戰經驗改良。所以也就沒有預先調適過的參數可用。

康納之前使用的是和cyberlife制服牛仔褲配套的標準男性外生殖器。功能簡單參數已經預先調適，十分穩定。何況女陰的構造比男根複雜許多，他降低了大陰唇外緣的感測，內緣和小陰唇的感測就明顯上升。

他今天一整天已經都在反覆張開合起大腿的過刺激情況中。

明明是熟悉的漢克的手指，第一次被碰觸的組件卻回傳了長串的不明數據，康納的主運算器裡飄浮各種各色的警告。「漢克，啊...」

看到橘紅的LED，漢克放緩動作。對方只是被輕輕撫摸，就快要過呼吸的緊張敏感，啤酒跟蛋糕混合成浪費食物的臭味。漢克想起當年高中畢業派對，他也是這樣和福勒打架鬧事，這樣把學妹壓在老爸的汽車後座，這樣陌生刺激地撫摸他人生第一次碰到的陰部，這樣緊張不安地交出他處男的第一次。

緊張不安的是康納，跟以往床上的他完全不一樣。

仿生人雖然沒有表現在外，漢克也看得出來:康納即使扭著屁股淫聲浪語、即使被操得過熱休眠，那依然還是AI預建規劃之內的發展，自己這個中年老頭能有多少本事，怎麼可能脫離cyberlife建立的巨量資料庫。

床上的康納一直是關閉某些功能，陪自己演一場又是編劇又是導演又是演員的色情片，來取悅自己罷了。

漢克並不覺得這有什麼不好，他也過了在性事上尋求男性征服欲的年紀，有這麼體貼週到的伴侶願意在每一個層面每一次抽插都這樣伺候他，夫復何求。

但是今天不太一樣。今天的康納除了敏感，失去了以往萬事盡在預測的餘裕。  
相比以前主動誘惑，現在的康納眨著楚楚可憐的狗狗眼，閃著哀婉的淚光，快要被玩壞的怯生生的模樣。「漢克，輕...輕一點...」

天知道自己只TM插入了不到一個指節啊。

上帝啊這樣的康納真是─TM太刺激了。漢克像忽然回到了20歲，一波波無法抑制的衝動從下腹部噴湧。

他要讓康納哭，要讓康納語不成句，還要還要又不要不要地哭著求他。

「不，我--啊...」這是還沒有測試過的樣品，康納想這麼說，但他的語言和預建模組被兩腿間傳來的最高優先數據流沖刷得頻頻錯誤，只能靠在汽車座椅上，雙腿無法控制地大張。

漢克手指帶動陰唇的水聲比以往更淫穢，康納一下下頂腰，「漢克，啊...我，我要...」他當然知道漢克的手指，漢克的陽具，他在索求什麼呢？康納自己也沒有答案。

但是漢克知道。他忽然抽出手指，「啊…漢克...」在仿生人不滿的呻吟中，改而把手指插入他更為熟悉的後穴。

「咦?為.為什麼...漢克...」康納配合地撅起臀部便利人類，但是他又疑惑又不滿。「前面...」

「前面比較想要嗎？」

「是的，嗯，啊...啊...」陰戶的空虛更強烈，內壁互相摩搓，懇求被填滿。康納用恥骨磨蹭漢克的手臂，求他安慰自己不知所措的陰部。

漢克掐住仿生人的腰，從背後用習慣的姿勢插入了習慣的穴。

「漢克，漢克。前面...前面!」不曉得為什麼，習慣的刺激卻完全不足夠。康納的後穴習慣性地吸吮習慣的陽具。但是，但是陰部...陰部的空虛彷彿傷口一般地疼痛麻癢起來。

 

康納所剩不多的運算邏輯全是迷惘。

漢克對外陰明顯有著強烈的興趣，卻為什麼選擇使用舊組件呢？設計失敗了？他不喜歡這個禮物嗎？

至於這個陰部組件，諾斯拍胸脯100次「那個臭雞雞中年老頭一定會喜歡」，康納才半信半疑安裝。沒想到這麼...啊…

對可隨意更換器官零件的仿生人而言，他們絕少疼痛，更沒有感覺過搔癢。以前漢克偶爾也會漫長的前戲才插入，康納從未如此焦躁...為什麼，陰部組件明明原始設計成性交空腔，卻還會麻癢呢？

康納第一次感覺自己的身體如此[難過]，恨不得立刻把陰部組件移除卻又不可能的無力感淹沒了他的運算單元。

「漢克，漢克....」康納呼喚伴侶，但人類只是在逗弄仿生人。

漢克的大手粗暴地搓揉外陰部，柔軟的大小陰唇被夾在指縫間壓扁拉長。

全新的經驗帶來又是一串錯誤警告。組件...是不是...要被撕爛了？不行，漢克。啊…啊...還好他的人類不會弄壞他的，他的人類果然是愛著他的。但是，但是為什麼不肯給他呢？

為什麼...康納含著漢克的老二扭著屁股求他，斷斷續續語不成句啜泣著求他，漢克還是只肯揉他陰蒂，甚至手指都不肯給他。

為什麼呢？康納用迷濛的淚眼摸索，好不容易撈到趁手的棒狀物就拿來摩擦自己的胯下。

「喔喔不行，我剛剛才送你的禮物就要拿來使壞了嗎？」漢克截下玩具左輪，懲戒地拍打康納的屁股。

震動讓濕得一塌糊塗的陰部濺出些許液體。「漢克.漢克...啊...」康納難耐地扭動。

漢克改換姿勢，讓康納坐在自己身上，兩腿大張，腫脹成熟蜜桃狀的陰部和含住自己陽具的後穴，都清晰的映照在後照鏡裡。

漢克一手挑逗陰蒂，讓康納全身一下下緊繃吸吮自己的屌，另一手拎著玩具左輪，實現了他從開始當警察以來長年的一個妄想。

他把左輪的槍口一點點送進飢渴已久的女陰裡。

漢克知道不論身為警察，身為男友，身為丈夫，甚至身為嫖客，這都是一個危險的禁忌。  
但他還是忍不住自己的妄想，無數個值班的夜晚，只有左輪和左手陪伴的夜晚，這個畫面在他腦內重複了無數次。

玩具左輪沒有準星那些尖銳突起，槍管與小陰唇摩擦，金屬被淫液和稚嫩的軟肉拋光得更加耀眼。康納低低哀叫，只得到人類安撫的親吻，槍管仍然堅定的地深入並且猛力旋轉。

漢克知道自己是個渾球，他覺得自己是個徹頭徹尾的渾球。

可是他還是忍不住在康納身上實現自己的妄想，因為康納只要換一個組件就像不曾發生過，因為康納不會用人類的標準批判他，不會說這不是警察該幹的。因為他知道康納第二天仍然會用一樣溫柔信任的目光仰望他，因為他知道康納愛他。

「漢克...」雖然不適，仿生人沒有抵抗，依然主動大開雙腿，只是扭腰磨蹭人類，撒嬌著討一個安撫的親吻。

漢克如他所願，低頭香香他的臉頰。一手去摸左輪的扳機。

「漢克不要!!!」

康納的驚叫跟槍聲同時響起，槍口排出的空氣從陰道帶出出更多淫液，濺灑在車內。

這畢竟只是玩具，一條綁著小三角旗幟的紅繩隨著淫液流出，垂掛在陰道口，點綴著漢克和康納性器交合的部位。

康納被嚇到了，LED紅了2秒。

漢克發現自己玩過火了，心疼地摟住對方，直到LED回到黃藍相間，才開始緩慢取出玩具手槍。

但是被康納阻止了。

漢克一陣愧疚。「我...」

康納自己握住玩具手槍取出，轉身面對漢克，摟住他的脖子，舔舔還黏在他髮稍那些亂七八糟的東西。「我沒事，我自檢過了只是嚇到了。」

漢克貼著他，那些亂七八糟的已經融化的鮮奶油也染到了康納的頭上臉上制服上。「康納...」

康納探手去摸漢克的陽具:「這次我來好嗎？」然後主動沉下身體，用陰部吃進人類的性器。

「喔天啊...康納...」漢克閉上眼，被康納反覆地親吻臉頰。「喔天啊...」漢克可以感覺到陽具的前端碰到細微的阻力，突破了什麼，他貫穿了那層處女膜。

「慢著，天啊…」雖然指交時隱約觸摸到，但實際突破在自己的老二上的時候，還是讓漢克捂著臉喊:「天啊…」居然TM奪走了仿生的貞操，貞操也有仿生的嗎?!操操操!

漢克忍不住掐著康納的腰頂弄兩下，就棄械投降射精了。

「嗯…怎麼就射了?」康納歪頭看著漢克:「接下來不是應該用槍跟手輪流插我的後穴，從我的後穴去愛撫陰道裡你的陽具?」

「不...」漢克沒有回答，只是捂著臉呻吟:「TM的你怎麼知道的都是誰教你的...」

「你的舊電腦的搖桿驅動程式資料夾裡的第3個隱藏資料夾的第7個檔案，檔名是:槍.頓號.雙龍.頓號.超辣，後面還帶3顆星的那個。喔處女膜是諾斯的建議，她說:那個臭雞雞中年老頭一定會喜歡的。」

漢克自暴自棄:「操你媽老子真的不是為了搞這個買那把玩具槍的，我真TM不是...就是...」

「就是?」

「康納，你聽好:人類的絕大多數的性幻想都是不會實現的。你不需要這麼...這麼容忍我，再這樣下去我要變成奇怪的癖好了。」

「可是今天是你的生日呀？」康納撐起自己，老二完全脫離之後，流出的淫液把漢克已經毀掉的衣褲弄得更髒。「雙龍的部分呢?回家再做?」

漢克滿心想要拒絕，可是當他低頭看到自己疲軟的屌上刺目的鮮紅液體，那是破瓜流下的血液。

漢克捂著臉發出了更大聲的呻吟。

「好的。」康納擺出乖巧聽話小機器人的模樣，夾緊自己濕漉漉的兩個穴，光屁股開車回家。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊ 

 

 

一到家康納就趕漢克去洗澡，自己清理車子裡的痕跡。

漢克從浴室出來，從濕頭毛的間隙裡看見康納坐在餐廳，桌上是真正的左輪。

自從康納搬進來，漢克已經很久沒有想到俄斯輪盤。左輪也一直被收在棚架的最深處。他想問康納的用意，卻抿緊了唇。

因為康納大張著雙膝，朝他展示腿間:因為剛才漢克的粗暴而依然有些紅腫的陰部裡插著玩具左輪，淫液和少量乳白的精液從隙縫裡、隨著康納移動玩具左輪槍管，一波波小量地溢出。被沾染成暗紅色的麻繩垂下會陰消失在粉色的菊門裡。

「你在想什麼?」漢克坐在他身旁。

康納騎上人類，技巧高超地拉下褲子，把尚未充血的陽具吃進運用純熟的後穴，紅繩牽扯到玩具左輪，刺激到敏感的陰部。康納暫停了一下，伸長手握住椅背穩定自己，讓人類撫摸他的新器官。

漢克撫摸大陰唇外緣的纖細汗毛，拔出了玩具左輪扔在地板上，紅繩抽離帶動他們兩人都是一陣呻吟，人類卻毫不放鬆地直視對方:「你在想什麼，康納?」

仿生人已經比較習慣新組件的運作了，但還是有些喘:「...這陣子我反覆預見...或說夢到，如果我是個人類的話...俄羅斯輪盤成真的時候...槍聲，從這個房子、這張椅子上響起...」

「喔康納，我不會再─」所以他最近對槍聲反應才這麼大嗎?漢克一陣心疼。

康納伸手拿起真正的左輪插入了陰部，真正的槍管的分量和尖銳的突起過度刺激纖細的內壁，那讓他的雙眼濛上一層霧氣。

「住手─」

「不，漢克，看著這裡，」康納捏住漢克的手，兩人一起撫摸扭曲著包覆著左輪槍的陰唇，「看著我。你知道的我沒辦法...阻止你所以，要離開我的時候，記得這一幕，」康納勾著漢克的手指按住扳機:「從這裡、像這樣、殺了我...」

「夠了！」漢克的手指像被火燙到一樣逃開，一把抽出左輪遠遠扔出。

康納抱著自己的人類，啜泣:「不要離開我...」

「傻孩子。」漢克把康納壓在桌上，改而插入陰部。

康納收縮身體，雙腿纏住對方的腰，吸引人類的陽具深入。

「慢著慢著，」這個充滿了彈性的輕微的阻力的觸感，漢克感到龜頭又碰到了什麼纖細薄靭的─「啊哈...」他爽得仰頭，用力挺腰再度貫穿了那層處女膜。「我操!!」漢克喘息，吐氣在康納的耳邊。

「我沒有說嗎?jericho全新開發的陰部組件可以選擇在0.5秒內自動重生處女膜。」客廳響起了0點0分的鐘聲。  
「生日快樂，漢克。」康納帶著淚痕俏皮地眨眼，然後被壽星抓住腳踝再度抽插得語不成句，還要還要又不要不要地哭著求他。

 

 

2039年9月7日，hank anderson的54歲生日隔天，處女座的漢克在第54次奪取了搭檔的處女之後，還是把康納載去jericho換回了男性標準外生殖器。

 

 

 

END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **對結尾那個次數有疑問的，那是因為他們嚐試了一個新玩法，叫:每下都完全拔出再生成處女膜重新插入刺破...的PLAY。  
> **作者草稿一次，修稿一次，結果還是沒有寫到原本想玩的手槍雙龍雙穴跟紅繩綁陰蒂...好吧老漢你的福利就再留到下次好了。


End file.
